


The King's Throne

by delorita, SilverFountains



Series: Golden Treasures [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Desperation, Durincest, Established Relationship, Fluff and Kink, M/M, Throne Sex, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Watersports, pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a very long day at the king's court, Thorin wants to spend a little bit of private time with his prince. But he has a surprise request in store for his partner.</p><p>!Warning! Read the tags. Contains watersports. Don't read if you don't like the kink. You have been warned ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King's Throne

“I will be right with you _uncle.”_ Kili says teasingly at Thorin’s request after their ordeal of negotiations, brushing his lips briefly against the older dwarf’s, “I just need to pee first.”

"That will have to wait," Thorin says casually, seating himself back on his throne. He tries to keep the dirty smile from his face, keep on his mask of authority. He knows full well that his beautiful lover is close to bursting. But seeing him squirm and hop like that he suddenly finds incredibly arousing.

"But...but it cannot wait a moment longer." Kili puts a pleading face on, really desperate now. "If you won't let me go I'll pee on the floor." He grabs his privates to make a point, turning to run out.

"Are you talking back to me, Kili?" Thorin says sternly as his eyes devour where Kili's hand squeezes his cock. "Are you refusing a request from your king?"

Kili frowns, “Yes I do.” Kili walks slowly backwards, still facing Thorin. “Who are you and where did my caring lover go?” _And damn I‘ll wet my breeches any moment now. “_ My lover would never torture me like that.”

_Why is Thorin sitting so oddly? And what’s with the grin he tries to hide and cannot really, not from me?_

“Come here,” Thorin beckons Kili with his hand, ignoring Kili’s complaint. “Please,” he adds to indicate that he means no malice. His nephews are amongst the very few who will ever hear that word on his lips and he knows it will soften Kili’s frustration with him.

 _Please?_ Kili sighs and looks at his king. Something is off. Enormously so. Kili decides that he can hold it just a bit longer, curious to find out what it is that Thorin wants.

He steps _very_ close, puts his hands onto the throne’s armrests and asks, his mouth inches away from Thorin’s. “What is it? Are you alright?”

Thorin feels his breath hitch as Kili’s brushes his face. His arousal seems to double in size at that gentle question. _My sweet, caring beloved._ “You are so beautiful …” he utters, momentarily lost in this closeness, forgetting what he wanted to ask for for just a second.

“Thorin, _I_ _need to piss. Really bad!”_ He devours his lover briefly, “Come with me if you don’t want to be parted from me.” He winks and grabs for his uncle’s hand.

“No,” Thorin shakes his head with a smile. “Here. Want you here.” He pulls Kili closer so that he is pressed between his spread thighs. His hands move onto Kili’s buttocks, squeezing them softly. “I know you need to …” he whispers. “And it is making me so hard.”

“It...it makes you hard that I need to take a piss?” Kili loves Thorin’s hands on his backside, kneading. But why is he pushing him so much against his groin when he knows he almost can’t control his bladder any longer?

“Does that bother you?” Thorin cocks his head and then begins to press little kisses along Kili’s neckline. “Do you think it is strange that I find the idea of this deep pressure inside of your belly, urging you to release that warm stream from your gorgeous cock arousing?” he whispers heatedly. His cheeks are warming now, but he has already made up his mind about this.

 _Oh Mahal._ The way Thorin talks about pissing...it makes Kili hard. And now he is even more confused. “Release that warm stream?” He repeats, voice choked. He tries to sit with spread legs onto Thorin’s lap, trying to ignore his insistent urge.

 _Maybe he needs to piss too?_ Kili presses one hand onto Thorin’s hard cock and the other onto his belly.

Thorin groans softly under the gesture. “Does it turn you on too, my sweet one?” he whispers, looking deep into Kili’s eyes. “Now that you are thinking about it like that?” He swallows. _Can I really say this to him?_ They have been lovers for such a long time now and he trusts Kili on all levels. They have never had any secrets from each other and he wants to share this kink with Kili. But only if his lover wants to also. “W-would you … Would you like to release it … Here? Now?”

“Thorin?” Kili has to close his eyes at the suggestion. _If he wants to..._ He circles his hand ever so slowly across Thorin’s belly, increasing the pressure. “You mean…” He swallows and searches for a hint in those gorgeous eyes, whispering, “You mean on you?”

Kili can’t believe he is asking this of the King. He did not know he had this craving, but maybe ... _so much trust, so much love...he is the king and he wants me to..._ He fumbles with Thorin’s many layers of clothing, yearning to touch his cock.

“Yes …” Thorin groans softly first and then louder when he feels that sleek hand brush against his rock hard member. “But only if you … Do you want to? I know it is a little … unusual …”

“What with our clothes?” Kili does not know where this question comes from in a situation like this but maybe he got reprimanded way too often by his mother about dirty clothes so that this is the first thing that came to mind...or maybe.. _I am stalling...but he WANTS me to…_

Thorin cannot help but laugh softly. “Clothes can be laundered.” He digs his right hand into Kili’s thick wild hair now, unclasping those beautiful locks so that they fall like a curtain around his face. “Please … Kili,” he pleads again softly. “Want to feel you do it. Right here, on the throne. I want you to mark me.” His cock throbs in Kili’s fist as he utters his dirty demand. His head feels cloudy and his body feels like it is swaying.

He wants to make Kili do it, wants to exert enough pressure on his bladder that he will have no choice but to fulfil this fantasy. But he restrains himself. This is about trust as much as it is about lust. If Kili really wants to oblige him then he must do of his own accord. He will not force him.

“Take my cock out.” Kili rasps against Thorin’s lips, feeling somehow more free now since his hair is free. “I am feeling honoured that you ask this of me, my king.” He swallows yet again, feeling _pain_ in his belly and bladder now, needing to release himself so very badly, “But what about you? You sat there just as long as I did…” Kili strokes Thorin’s dick firmly, never getting tired of the velvety hard flesh in his hands, the thick vein throbbing in his palm.

“I am fine,” Thorin smiles whilst his hand works to release his sweetheart’s sword as Kili had ordered. “I am too hard in any case,” he chuckles.

He grunts in approval as he weighs Kili’s heavy dick in his hand. “I want you to do this,” he confirms once more just to give his lover that final encouragement. “Let go, my beloved.”

“Only when you are inside of me.” Kili groans against his lover’s lips. “I want to feel that pressure from inside, right now.” _And I hope no one will have the idea to enter this room._ Kili moves himself up, getting his tunic and pants out of the way, kneeling on the throne somehow and guides Thorin’s cock against his pucker. He knows he is still open from their quick encounter in a meeting break, so he simply breaches himself, squeezing his eyes shut, taking his lover’s thick cock head in.

And a few droplets trickle out of his own shaft. It feels wonderful to let go, his dick securely in Thorin’s large hand.

“Oh ….” Thorin cannot say anything more intelligible right at that very moment as that wonderful heat, still wet from their earlier joining, wraps around his cock once more. He slumps back heavily against the back of the throne, staring at Kili in awe as he is sheathed inside of his prince. Kili is just so beautiful like that, all royal dress and yet hair wild, cheeks gently flushed and his long sleek sword lying heavy in his hand, semi hard but soft enough to …

He gasps. Actually gasps out loud as he feels a nervous trickle of hot liquid run into the palm of his hand from that soft pink tip.

“Thank you …” he utters breathlessly. And, “more. Please.” He will beg for it now if he has to. This is his Kili and he is not ashamed to plead when it is for pleasure with his beautiful prince.

“Oh Thorin,” and he lets go, locking his eyes with his lover’s as he empties his bladder with a deep lustful groan across those precious royal robes and Thorin’s hands. He sheaths himself fully onto that mighty cock, letting his head fall onto Thorin’s shoulder. He’s enjoying this now immensely, rocking himself up and down, letting his piss come out in waves, marking the king as his all over.

Thorin closes his eyes, just giving in to the feeling. To Kili’s surrender as he slumps against him. To the clenching of his channel around his pulsing prick. And to all that warm liquid flowing freely onto him now, drenching his breeches, drenching his tunic, running onto the stone throne of his ancestors on which they are joined … _Poor Kili! There is so much of it. He must really have been desperate for this_.

 _So hot!_ He digs his fingers into the soft flesh of Kili’s backside again as they rock together under that flood of water. _So close …_

And then he is climaxing. Kili’s beautiful whimpers of relief as he pisses all over him … It is all he needs to thrust up just gently into that intimate heat, just rocking his hips ever so slightly and he is gone, blooming inside his prince again.

They grunt together now, bucking against one another, the gentle thrusting of his orgasm forcing every last drop out of Kili’s cock. “So good … so nice …” Thorin moans into Kili’s hair. “Oh beautiful little one, thank you. You are so sweet. So hot.”

Once his bladder is empty, Kili feels his orgasm build fast. He seeks for his uncle’s mouth and begs for a desperate kiss with his tongue, delving in as deep as he can. He’s so close. The act of urinating on the king on his throne made him more than aroused. It is highly overwhelming.

“Oh Thorin,” he gasps as he rocks himself into his uncle’s juicy seed in his channel, “I want that too,” more rocking and squirming down and kissing deep, hands in that wild black mane. “I want you to piss on me, too, mark me even more then you already have.” Kili normally can’t string so many words together shortly before orgasm, but this time he has to. And those words bring him over the edge. So forbidden, so filthy, yet so fantastic.

Thorin whimpers unashamedly as his lover clenches around his spent cock whilst Kili's seed mixes with the other fluid on his stomach.

Pure. Everything about this act is pure love and trust in each other. Kili is always radiant when he climaxes. His peak seems to roll through his body from the tip of his toes to the ends of his untameable hair and it makes him bloom like a rose. But today this feels extra special. Almost as special as that very first time that they had lain together. When Kili had stared at him with those huge brown eyes of his, so full of love and trust as he breached him for the very first time.

“I love you, Kili,” Thorin whispers in his ear as he strokes him through the shudders of his peak. “I love you with every part of my being.”

“Love...love you more, my... beautiful kinky uncle.” Kili presses himself against the mess he has made on Thorin’s clothes, ignoring the smell when riding the last shuddering waves of an incredible orgasm. He nuzzles his nose into Thorin’s neck, sneaking his arms around it and slowly comes down from the heights of this unique encounter, breathing very harshly.

Thorin chuckles softly as he wraps Kili in his embrace. They cannot stay here for much longer. They have already pushed their luck enough that no-one inadvertently walked in on them. They need to get out of their soiled clothes which now feel cold and dirty against his skin. And they should probably clean their marked territory too - he can hardly leave the royal throne covered in his prince’s piss for another to find.

“I guess we should clean ourselves up,” he sighs, giving his Kili one last squeeze in his embrace. “Thank you. Thank you for everything.”

Kili sighs, not wanting to move. “Thank you for showing me a kink I did not know I have.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thorin written by LadyLuna  
> Kili written by delorita


End file.
